


Phone call

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji calls Tezuka. Teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone call

"So, you're having sex with him then?"

It wasn't a normal way to start a phone call with your friend, but then again Fuji wasn't a normal person. Tezuka was very tempted just to hang up on him, but he knew that doing so would inevitably lead to bad consequences. On the other hand, he had no idea how to reply to this. Fuji had obviously phoned him up to tease him and therefore knew the answer was 'yes'.

"You called him 'Ryoma' in Monthly Pro Tennis," Fuji continued, "should we look out for wedding invitations?"

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew he'd regret slipping up and calling Ryoma by his given name in the interview. He'd only given the magazine an interview for old times sake and had thought that making a fuss about what he called his close friend/rival would cause more of a stir than just ignoring that he'd made a mistake and carrying on like it was normal. After all, they did live and train together (although the public thought this was because they were good friends and attended all the same tournaments, not that they'd been in a relationship since middle school), surely it was natural he would call Ryoma 'Ryoma'.

"We're not getting married," Tezuka insisted.

"Oh~, but you are having sex?" Fuji asked. Tezuka could practically hear his smile.

He thought about asking whether Fuji regularly asked about his friends' sex lives, but knew the answer already. This was Fuji after all.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Tezuka really hoped that Fuji's next question was not going to be 'since when?'. Fuji would have a field day if he found out Ryoma had only been 15 when they'd first had sex. It had been in a hotel room in Paris, which sounded very romantic until you took into account the fact it was one of the cheapest ones they could find and the long talk before hand to make sure that they were both ready. The sex hadn't been that great either.

Fuji chuckled to himself. Tezuka knew that he wouldn't let it slip to the press, whether he'd 'accidentally' tell Kikumaru (and therefore the rest of the old Seigaku regulars) was another thing.

"How's Kawamura?" Tezuka asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He's good," Fuji purred and Tezuka wished he hadn't asked.


End file.
